All Is Fair In Love And War
by Ecrivain Paisible
Summary: -SMUT- After being captured, the French assassin of Talon must beat her enemy in a battle of the minds. This leads to an unexpected, but all the same, enjoyable experience.


She peered down the sight of her rifle, concentrating, lining up her shot. One finger lay gently on the trigger, ready to pull it at any given moment. Her target moved, walking from person to person, greeting them to his party. She wanted him still, to ensure success. Then, it happened; he sat down, giving her an immobile target.

Her crosshairs were lined up perfectly, nothing could get in the way, and nobody could interrupt her; the perfect shot. She prepared to commit to the shot and complete her task. _"_ _Au revoir, chéri._ _"_

Then, right as she was fired, something hit her rifle, causing her aim to shake and miss her shot. Immediately, she threw her gaze to the location that the mysterious object came from, but there was nothing. She looked back down at the crowd below, all of whom had heard the gunshot and began to panic and run. She knew that she needed to flee before anybody came to get her. However, right as she turned to run, something hit her square on the forehead and caused her to black out.

She awoke, unaware of where she was. She took a few moments to gather her senses and recall what had happened previous to this. Then, she realized what had happened. She looked down, seeing that she was bound to a chair. Steel cuffs secured her wrists to the armrests, while the same kind of cuffs shackled her ankles to the bottom of the chair.

Now having realized she'd been kidnapped, she scanned her environment. It was a dull room, lit only by a dim light bulb, dangling overhead. It seemed to be empty, lest herself and the chair that contained her. However, a voice broke out.

"Widowmaker. Heh, it's been a while, Amélie."

She was all too familiar with this voice. She responded to the currently hostless voice, "You have no right to call me zat anymore, Jack."

Jack Morrison, a former friend, now, enemy, emerged from the shadows. His visor was absent, presenting his aged, scarred face. His expression was nothing less than loathing. "You're not the one who makes the rules here. I'll call you as I please, and you'll cooperate. You got that?"

Am _é_ lie simply smirked. She was used to this from Jack, having been face-to-face with him before. "Drop ze act, Jack. You do not intimidate me."

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. He bent down, positioning his face and it's angry expression centimeters from Amélie's face. She could tell that he was going to keep trying to intimidate her. "Jack, I will not speak. You should kill me or let me go." Awaiting a response, she stared at him with cold eyes. However, Jack said nothing. He only furrowed his eyebrows more, clearly frustrated with her lack of cooperation.

Am _é_ lie chuckled. She loved teasing her enemies. Not only teasing, but tricking and seducing her enemies also brought her much pleasure. This instinct gave her an idea, a devious one.

" _Mon cher_ , Jack, you look bothered. How about I help you with zat?" Her mouth curled into a devilish grin.

Jack's face shifted from a look of anger to one of shock and confusion. "What in the hell are you going on about!?"

This made Am _é_ lie to chuckle again. "Oh, Jack," she whispered seductively, "I won't speak, so I may as well give you somezing else for capturing me, _non_?"

His angry expression returned to his face at hearing this. "You think I'd do-... do-... 'THAT' with you!?" he shouted, "You have no shame, do you?"

" _Coupable, accusé:_ guilty as charged," she replied, snickering and continuing to smirk. She enjoyed aggravating Jack like this, but she wanted to reach her real goal.

Jack closed his eyes, his eyebrows still knitted. After a few moments of silence from either, he opened his eyelids and looked into Am _é_ lie's eyes. At last, he said, "Fine, I suppose. You're my prisoner, so you have no chance of escaping."

Pleased by his decision, Am _é_ lie bit her lip and looked at Jack seductively. " _Excellent._ Now, remove these shackles."

Jack sighed again, wordlessly obeying and freeing his captive of her bonds. "Don't try anything. You know I can overpower you."

"Why would I try to harm you, Jack?" she replied, "ze fun hasn't even started." Once she finished her statement, she dropped to her knees in front of Jack, slowly tugging down his pants. As they reached the bottom of his thighs, his member was now revealed. It was halfway to an erection and was already rather large. Am _é_ lie glanced at it, then up at Jack. "Yes, zis will be fun." She pulled his pants off entirely, removed her gloves, and gripped his growing cock.. It was almost entirely erect now. Wanting it to be as hard and large as possible, Am _é_ lie began to stroke him, feeling him grow in her hand. Jack moaned softly, watching her and letting her do all of the work.

Jack's fully erect cock looked to Am _é_ lie to be around 10 inches. A very satisfying size for her. Eager to try it out more, she wrapped her lips around his hard cock, sucking gently and slowly on the head of it. This elicited a few louder moans from Jack. This made Am _é_ lie happy. She brought more of him into her mouth, raising the volume and rate of his groans gradually. Eventually, she managed to pull most of his shaft into her mouth. To deliver the utmost pleasure, she stroked the base of his cock and swirled her tongue around what was in her mouth, covering it in her saliva.

Jack's reaction was more than satisfactory to her. He was failing to maintain a straight face. His mouth was agape, his cheeks had gone a little red, and the noises he made were rather sensual and constant. Am _é_ lie continued to pleasure him. She sucked faster, bringing as much of his cock into her mouth each time.

Eventually, she pulled her head back, removing the long shaft from her mouth and continuing to stroke it as she gazed up at Jack with seductive eyes. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, maintaining her gaze. She felt his hands touch her sides and make their way down her body, arriving and staying at her ass. Jack squeezed her plump ass with both hands, then, took one away, only to return it in a rough slap.

Am _é_ lie gasped, in love with Jack's force. "Ooh! Oh, Jack, you are quite naughty. I did not know zis about you." She followed her statement with a wink. Jack didn't hide himself under a blank expression anymore. He grinned at her, slapping her butt again, doubling the power. Am _é_ lie responded with another gasp. After a few more times of this, Am _é_ lie pulled away from Jack. She slid off her boots, tossing them aside. Then, she slowly slid her bodysuit off as well, showing her front to Jack as it slid past her breasts, then, spinning around as it came down past her ass. Once it was entirely off and she was completely naked, Am _é_ lie tossed it aside and turned on the spot slowly for Jack, giving him a view of every part of her curvy, toned figure. He seemed to be mesmerized.

Am _é_ lie danced for a little while longer, until, at length, she beckoned Jack. He nodded and took a step closer, his eyes still fixed on her body. Once he was close enough, Am _é_ lie proceeded to undress him as well. When he was finally stripped of everything article of clothing, Am _é_ lie took time to admire his very fit body. His entire upper body was covered in very toned, powerful-looking muscles. She pressed her body against his, taking in the feeling of his tough abdomen against her soft, smooth skin. When she did this, his hard cock, also, made contact with her womanhood, which was already rather damp.

They stood like this for a while, as Jack slowly ground his cock into Am _é_ lie's moist pussy, eliciting delighted moaning out of her.

Eventually, Am _é_ lie pulled away from him, yet again. She spun around and bent over, holding herself up on the chair and exposing her backside for Jack. She wiggled it slightly, causing her ass to jiggle. She looked back to see Jack grinning, causing her to smirk back. "Well, _c_ _ommençons:_ let's begin."

Jack didn't hesitate. He placed one hand on her ass as it sank into the skin slightly. The other hand was used to guide his cock into her pussy. He did so slowly at first, then, without warning, shoved the rest of his shaft in with one, powerful thrust. This forced a loud, surprised moan our of Am _é_ lie. " _Mon Dieu_ _!"_ she exclaimed, "Yesss, zat's what I want from. Pound me like a whore, _chéri!_ "

Jack began to thrust his large member in and out of Am _é_ lie, eliciting many constant, sharp moans from her. Both of his hands gripped her rear tightly, occasionally slapping it, making her moan even more than she already was.

Am _é_ lie's head was a mess. She couldn't think of anything, but the incredible feeling of Jack fucking her so roughly. As her picked up the speed and power of his thrusts, Am _é_ lie made louder noises and became more senseless. She worked up the breath to say, "J-Jack... Why so silent?"

A smirk made its way across Jack's face as he responded, "Sorry, did I say you could talk, slut?" He gave her ass another rough, swift smack and fucked her faster.

This was perfect to Am _é_ lie, now. Nothing could be better. "I-I apologize... I am your prisoner. I shall... not speak..." she replied, gasping for breath between words.

Jack pounded his prisoner as hard and as quickly as her could as they both moaned, Am _é_ lie being much louder. Eventually, Jack piped up, "I'm- I'm about to cum." He pulled out of her and grabbed his long shaft, stroking it to maintain its size. "On your knees, now." Am _é_ lie obeyed, removing her hands from the chair, turning to face Jack, and dropping to her knees, looking up at her captor longingly.

"Give it to me. _Je suis_ _à vous:_ I am your's," she muttered sensually. She, then, opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, ready for Jack to cover her in his cum.

Jack stroked his cock quickly, moaning consistently as he did. At length, he reached his climax. He Let out a much louder, longer moan as he did. A long stream of cum shot out of the tip of his dick, trailing from Am _é_ lie's chin up to her forehead, some landing in her mouth and on her tongue. This shot was followed by several more, coating the French beauty in Jack's seed.

Once he had finished, Am _é_ lie closed her mouth, savouring the taste of the fluid and, finally, swallowing it. She, then, wiped the remaining cum off of her face, sucking it off of her fingers and swallowing it as well. She gazed up at Jack sensually, biting her lip and playing with her own breasts. Jack looked down at her, panting and gasping for breath. Am _é_ lie stood up, now eye-level with Jack. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing their bodies together once more. "Jack, you are excellent. You fucked me incredibly roughly." She winked and smirked deviously. Jack smirked as well, but said nothing.

After a while of enjoying the moment together, Am _é_ lie acted suddenly. Mustering all of her strength, she lifted Jack over her shoulder and threw him. His head made contact with the steel chair, knocking him unconscious. Am _é_ lie giggled, pleased with how these events had unfolded.

"Oh, _je suis désolé, mon cheri,_ " she whispered to the unconscious man. Am _é_ lie made her way to the spot that Jack's pants lay and turned them over, finding a pouch with a notebook and pen. She tore a page out of the book and wrote on it: "Thank you for your time. I would not mind that again. I apologize, _t_ _out est juste dans l'amour et la guerre:_ all is fair in love and war. _Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, ma belle._ _"_

Am _é_ lie placed the piece of paper next to Jack's sleeping body and gently pressed a kiss to his cheek. " _Au revoir._ " Then, she redressed, found the exit, and made her swift escape.

FIN


End file.
